Sworn Sisterhood
by Liquid-Malice
Summary: When a mysterious sisterhood of female fighters come for Pan the Z fighters must over come great obstacles in order to get Pan back. A quest to find strength, truth and love.
1. It is time

Sworn Sisterhood

Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me your thoughts.

DISCLAIMER:- I DO NOT and I repeat I do not own Dragonball GT so don't do anything. I do own my own characters which will be added throughout the story.

" TALKING"

_THINKING_

* * *

Through the years she had seen incredible fighters come and go. A lock of blonde hair ecapsed from her rather messy ponytail. When she was a child her mother told her that at the dawning of the sun an ultimate fighter would emerge and she was right. She sensed this fighter's extraordinary power level and yet something told her that this talented young girl was not aware of it but with her help she could become superior to all.

She sensed someone advancing toward her from the shadows. " Well ," the husky voice of the woman said in an impatient manner.

" Tis time." With that said the msysterious woman departed back into the shadows, leaving her leader to look out upon the horizon to think.

* * *

Clutching her books tight against her chest, Pan ran as fast as she could so that she wouldn't miss her first class.

" Hey Pan! Where are you going? " Bra slammed her locker shut and ran trying to catch up with Pan.

" Damn that alarm clock! Sorry Bra but I'm so late. Meet me after school by the big oak tree and don't be late," Pan shouted over her shoulder while panting like she had just ran around the world afew times.

Bra chuckled to herself. _Well Panny it's your eighteenth soon so you had better meet me so that we can plan the best party ever. Wait till I tell you what I had in mind! _

Bra's faced turned into an evil smirk and with that she walked the opposite direction toward her first class of the long day ahead of her.

* * *

Pan rushed throught the doors of her physics class. Before her stood her teacher Ms Mc Kenna with her hands on her fat hips and her minute feet tapping against the floor.

Ms Mc Kenna went to her desk and retrieved a pink piece of paper that Pan was so familiar to.

"Miss Son please take this home and get it signed by your parents. I am sick and tired of you being late and disrupting your fellow class mates. Now go and sit beside Frederick."

Pan's face turned pale. Her neck felt like a piece of rusted metal as she tried to turn her neck to look at the most annoying boy in her class. Frederick. He was the class geek who always had had a deep infatuation with Pan. His sicking smirk grew as he flirtatously waved at her.

_Why me. Ohhh great dende. Today just can't get any worst than it already is._

Pan snached the pink paper from Ms Mc Kenna's desk and stomped her way to sit beside Frederick Johnson and to think he had taken all of the same classes as she had. She sat down taking out her books.

" Hey babe. Did you miss me? " Pan turned her head with a scowl on her face that would have made Vegeta run in fright.

" Drop dead Johnson, " Pan snarled under breath. Fredrick looked at her with glint in his eyes.

" Ohhh fiesty. I like them like that, " Fredrick whispered in her ear. As his breath touched her skin she wanted nothing more than to vomit.

" Go and lick your granmothers bunions Fredrick!" Pan lost the plot while earning attension from the teacher and class.

" Quiet please Miss Son, " her teacher scolded making her feel like the size of a jelly baby.

" Hey Pan can I borrow a quarter?"

" Why Johnson ?" Pan whispered in an agitated tone. _I'm really starting to loose my patience with this geek._

" So I can phone my mum and tell her that I've met the girl of my dreams ," For the first time that morning Pan's eyes rolled back into her head.

" Oh Johnson how about I give you a full bag of quarters and you can swallow them and hopefully choke ."

" Oh darling that was abit below the belt ," He said in a fake hurtful voice while trying to take Pan's hand in his.

" I'm warning Johnson, touch me again and I'll have all the males in my family on your back." _How dare he touch me! Oh the nerve! This is going to be a really, really long day._

* * *

Who are the mysterious women? What has Bra got in mind for Pan's eighteenth?

Well what do you think? PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. If you did read the first chapter I want to thank you loads. You guys are great!


	2. Fredrick Johnson and the party plans

Sworn Sisterhood

" TALKING"

_THINKING_

FLASHBACK

* * *

It was absolutely stunning outside. The sky was blue with no clouds in sight and the sun was beating down upon the teenagers, fighting there way to get out of the doors of the prison they called school. 

Bra was standing by the big oak tree ouside school waiting for her bestfriend to show up. Bra had known Pan since she was really young. Over the years they had bonded more and became best friends. She closed her eyes and she leaned back against the tree's trunk.

Flashback

Bra was on her brothers shoulders while Goten chased Pan about for ruining his date. She and Pan had planked a bucket of paint so that when someone walked through the door they would have blood red paint covering them from head to toe. Pan was a little genius.

Knowing that Goten was a gentleman when it came to girls he let his date go first.You can try and guess what happened next. "Wait til I get you Pan! Your so dead!" Goten screamed, red faced from trying to catch the little beast that was his niece but the small runt was just too fast.

Nearby Trunks and Bra were in a fit of giggles. The more they laughed the more Pan teased her uncle.

" Dude just leave it. Your never going to catch her and besides, you didn't really like that chick did you?" Trunks barely squeezed out between giggling fits.

" I suppose your right. But she still made me look like a fool. Oh man, now she's gonna tell other girls, " Goten's head fell into his hands.

"It's just not fair Trunks ," came a muffled complaint from Goten.

End of Flashbback

_Those were the good old days. I hardly see Goten anymore and only see Trunks for an hour everyday._

Bra was disrupted from her thoughts by someone calling her name. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, getting adjusted to the light. As if someone had been reading her mind there before her was Goten and Trunks in a black open top convertible. Quickly she ran over to them being very carefull not to fall.

" Hey Bulma said that we had to pick you two up.Bra, where's Panny-chan?" Goten's voice was one that she had missed in awhile. She plastered a smile on her face.

" I'm here! I'm here!" they all turned their heads to see a rather amusing site. All three tried to stiffen their laughs.

" Snuggle bum, come back! I thought you would go to the cinema with me !" Pan ran as fast as her heals could carry her. Fredrick closely following. Pan ran to the car and jumped inside along with Bra.

" Go go go!" She screamed at Trunks to start the engine. Once the engine started to purr he slid the car into gear and drove off.

" Bum flake, come back!" Frederick screamed earning giggles from other senior students.

" Up yours Johnson!" Pan gave him the finger while sticking out her tongue.

Goten burst out laughing, clutching his sides. " Hey Pan. I take it you don't like that guy," he knew she would be angry but he just couldn't resist.

" Lets just say he has been following me about all day."

* * *

" I was thinking formal Pan. A girls eighteenth should be a fun evening yet it should be appropriate for a young lady ." Bulma and Videl nodded their heads in agreement to Chi-Chi's idea. 

" Granma, I don't want a big party. I want a small get together. You know, only the Z fighters." Pan tapped her foot in annoyance. She glanced at Bra who only shrugged her shoulders._ Who am I trying to kid. Of course Granma, Bulma and mum will want to make a big deal out of it. For heavens sake I'm only turning 18. Another year older that's what I say._

" Well if that's what you want it dear then fine," Chi-Chi sighed. Pan turned to Bra and gave the thumps up. _I wonder if I should?_

" But I think that Bra should organise it, only if she keeps it small with family and close friends only," Pan delivered Bra a glare. Her face lit up with excitement. Pan of all people was letting her plan her birthday party.

" OH! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she rushed out all in one breath like a child that had consumed too much chocolate._In your face mum.I knew she would let me plan it.HA HA HA!_

" Ok if you insist, but remember Bra only family and close friends. I'm warning you," Bulma's eyebrows knotted together and she gave her daughter the most strictest glare Bra had ever seen. She gulped and shook her head repeatedly.

" This is going to be a party to remember," Pan growned and banged her head off the wooden table in the dining room table in Capsule Corp.

_What have I let myself into._

* * *

" I sense her power level. She is with others so we can't go on further." The mysterious blonde told her fellow sisters. She looked them in the face and stopped when she came to a very familiar face. 

" This is outragous! I say we attack. Knock out the girl and take her with us.Then we kill the others that are curently accompaning her. Leave no survivors!" the husky voiced woman yelled up.

" Lyla, we must wait for the opportune moment. When she is alone then we grab her. As long as we sense her with someone we shall wait. If we attack infront of a group we will have to slaughter them and then what will she think of us. Heh! What will she think?" she turned her back to Lyla, waiting for the answer.

After a few moments Lyla spoke. " She'll hate us,"

" Exactly! So don't ever question me! I give the orders. Not you ," her face went red from her sudden outburst.

" We wait and then our quest shall begin ," she responed with a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Oh what is going to happen? 

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Review

I would like to thank

Schimmy:- thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I based Johnson on this really annoying guy who followed me about and kept trying to kiss me. It was horrible: ( Thank you again.: )

Duo'sBabe:- I think that you are awsome. Thank you so much for the review! I hope that you will review in the future.: )

PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS! See ya later ; )


	3. Relaxing bath time!

Sworn Sisterhood

Ch 3

" Talking"

_thinking_

FLASHBACK

Opening the door of her room, Pan was so happy to finally be home. After her stressful meeting with her mother, granmother, Bulma and Bra, all Pan wanted to do was to get into a very hot bath with bubbles and forget about every little detail about her life. She wanted to forget about her party and her school.

She began to shiver a little as she realised that her window was open wide for the world to see into her bedroom.

" That's strange. I thought that I closed my window before I left this morning for school, " Pan scratched the top of her head and pushed a strand of her long, raven hair from her eyes.

_I guess I must have forgotten._ Pan shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to her window and leaned out, looking both ways before closing it. She picked up her toiletries and looked over her shoulder at her empty bedroom. An errie feeling admitted in the pit of her stomach. For some reason she felt as if she was being watched. _Oh that's just silly Pan. Get a hold of yourself._

She then progressed out of her room and closed the door after her.

* * *

She filled the bath tub with extremely hot water and walked over to the sink. She pulled her hair from her ponytail and shook her hair. Slowly she began to peel her clothes from her small yet toned figure. She turned the running water off and dipped her toe into the bath tub. _Perfect. _

Pan climbed into the bath tub and sunk deep as a small moan emitted its way from her lips. She began to doze into a very peaceful sleep...

FLASHBACK 

" Twunks, please don't go!" A little Pan wrapped herself around a surprised Trunk's leg.

" Pan. I'm only going on a vacation. I'll be back before you know it ," Trunks picked her up into his arms and cradled her like a newborn baby.

" You powmise Twunks?" She looked at him with curious eyes yet they showed alot of admiration for him. He thought his heart had melted right there and then.

He beamed his gorgeous smile. " I promise Pan..."

END OF FLASHBACK 

Pan's eyes shot open. She couldn't breathe. After a few moments she suddenly realised that she was being drowned. She felt a hand on her head applying pressure, pushing her down. She tried to think but she couldn't. She tried to scream but she couldn't. Pan started to panic until suddenly she burst up from until the water, heaving deep breaths that she was deprived from a few moments ago.

She looked around the bathroom. Pan was scared. _How could someone have gotten in? I locked the bathroom door. _

Quickly, she jumped out of the bath tub, wrapping a towel around her shaking body. She opened the bathroom door and ran to tell her parents.

* * *

" Mum something or someone was there. They were pushing my head under the water!" Pan's hands trembled as her mother held onto her for dear life. 

" Sshhhh my darling. It's alright now." Videl closed her eyes trying to keep her voice from sounding wavery with fear.

They both turned their heads to the stairs as they heard pattering of feet. Gohan was shocked that his daughter had come into the sitting area half naked, sreaming. Something must have really frightened her because he knew his daughter was tough and that nothing would scare her like that.

" I've checked all upstairs. It's empty Pan," Pan began to tremble again and let her head drop into her hands. _How can it be. They must think I'm going insane. Great Dende, I think I'm going insane!_

" Go and get dried dear and I'll come and tuck you into bed once I phone your granmother Chi-Chi." Videl patted her daughters hand, trying to reassure her.

" Ok Mum. Dad could you sit with me for awhile tonight 'cause whoever did this is still out there." Her voice was shaking. Gohan took his daughter's hand and pulled her into a big bear hug, closing his eyes while kissing the top of her head.

" Of course Panny. Now go and do what your mother said. I'll be up soon to see you." With that, Pan turned and ran upstairs. Gohan turned his attension to his beautiful wife who was currently on the phone to his mother.

" Chi-Chi, I've never seen her like this. She is adament that something was there. Yes Chi-Chi. Ok, we will be over at the Brief's house tomorrow afternoon. Yes once Pan gets out of school. Ok, goodnight Chi-Chi ," Videl hung up the phone and walked over to Gohan.

" Gohan ," he could tell that she was indeed panicking. He hugged her while rubbing her back.

" It'll be fine Videl. Go up and tuck Pan in and tell her that I'll be up soon." He kissed his wife and departed into the kitchen to get some coffee. _I think I'll need all the coffee I can get. I have a feeling that I'll be playing watch guard all night._

* * *

Videl softly knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. She heard a muffled ' Come in ' so she obeyed. She walked over to Pan and tucked the covers around her.

" You'll be fine Panny. You father is going to stay with you tonight." Videl's voice soothed Pan.

" I know mum but I just. I'm scared mum. I..." Videl put her hand up to silence Pan.

" I know sweety but don't be afraid and remember, your not fully dressed without that pretty smile of yours." Videl flashed a comforting smile at Pan and with her delicate hand she stroked her hair. She watched as her daughter drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Who tried to drown Pan and what will the others think when they find out?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND ADVICE! Do you like it? Do you hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! 

A special thanks to -

Schimmy

Duo'sBabe

Disturbed-Chibi

Slayedr

Thank you guys for reviewing!


	4. Stripper?

Sworn Sisterhood

ch 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z,GT or the characters from the anime. If I did I would be rich by now.

" Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashback**

* * *

Pan woke up early in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She licked her lips, jumped out of bed and hurriedly ran downstairs. When she got there however a frown found its way to her beautiful features for before her was her uncle Goten eating all of the contents that was her breakfast. She stood looking at him dumbfounded.

Her mother began to laugh. " Don't worry dear there is plenty more, " she chuckled._ Those saiyans and their apppetites._

Pan walked over to her uncle and slapped the back of his head nearly making him choke on her so called 'breakfast'.

" Hay wach ya do thfat forr," Goten whined with his mouth full of food. Pan turned her nose up at him in a disgusted manner.

" Has no-one told you not to eat with your mouth full. Besides you ate my breakfast so you desevered it. Hey what are you doing here anyway?" Pan stared him down like a thief being questioned at a police station. He gulped the remaining food that he contained in his overly large mouth.

" Well I heard about what happened last night and I wanted to see if you were alright. See I am a caring uncle, " he shot her a playfull grin. Pan couldn't help but laugh.

" How charming, " she answered in a sarcastic tone. Her face turned back into a frown as she sat on the chair with her legs tucked in against her chest. _I almost forgot about that._

" Pan sweety. Your grandma wants us to go to the Brief's house to discuss to more ideas for your birthday party so you'll be going straight to Bulma's house with Bra after school. Don't be late." Videl placed her hands on her hips which reminded both herself and Goten of Chi-Chi and her frying pan. " Ooooo" they both shuddered thinking back to the 'joyful' memories of Chi-Chi and her trusting apprentice.

" Speaking of late. You'd better hurry up Pan or you'll be late for school, " Videl shouted from the kitchen to her daughter.

" Oh shit! " Pan bounced out of the kitchen chair and leapt up the stairs taking them two at a time.

" Watch your language young lady!" Videl scolded her daughter knowing that she wasn't listening._ That girl is hopeless._

* * *

Pan landed in a safe spot around the corner from school and from eye sight of passers. She fixed herself up before leaving the alley she had landed in.

She was walking along the side walk when she heard someone calling her name. She abruptly stopped and turned. There she saw Bra running toward her.

Bra captured her in a big hug nearly squashing her organs. " Oh Panny! Mum told me what happened. We were going to come over last night but Chi-Chi rang and said that you were asleep. Trunks was really worried. He turned pale Pan." Bra heaved a breath.

" Ok Bra. Thank you ," Pan hung her head. She wanted nothing more than to avoid the subject.

" What happened Pan?" Bra being her usual self couldn't suppress this question as she desired to ask it, like a fat kid desires to eat sweets.

" To be honest Bra, I really don't want to talk about it. Besides I have more issues like my party coming up, " Pan desperate to change the conversation. Bra screamed with delight.

" Well I was thinking that since your going to be eighteen I wanted to get you a ..." Bra hesitated, wondering what way her friend would react.

" Go on Bra, get me a what?" Pan cocked her eyebrow knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer she was about to hear. Bra leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Pans face fell.

" A WHAT! You want to get me a .hmmp ," Bra smiled at the staring pupils as she put a hand over Pan's mouth and pulled her through the entrance of the school. She then proceeded in taking her to the girls bathrooms, were Pan could vent out her anger without an audience.

" Ok Pan I know what your thinking but...owww. What did you do that for?" Bra rubbed the back of her head were she received a blow from Pan.

" I will not Bra and I repeat I will not have a stripper at my party!" Pan was fuming. _How dare she think that I will let her get a dirty geezer to dance at my party naked! _

" Ok jesh. Ok I won't get you a strippper for your party. God what's been up your ass lately," Bra and Pan started to stare each other down until Pan turned away. Pan paused for a minute, thinking about whether or not she should open up to Bra.

" I don't know Bra. I have a really bad feeling. I feel that something or someone is following me and I don't know what to do," a few tears escaped from Pan's eyes. Bra advanced towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

" I had no idea Panny. Why didn't you just tell me? I'm your friend and I'll always be their for you when your in trouble. I'll never leave you when your indoubt or even when your happy, because I'm your best friend and that's my job. So cheer up and stop panicking." Bra nugded her friend and gave her a grin.

" Come on I think that we are going to be late for class," the both ran out of the bathroom and to their classes.

* * *

Panting heavly, she dodged ki blasts that were being fired at her. She knew that she couldn't keep it up so she finally stopped, letting the blast leave an indentation on her skin. She winced from the pain.

Her attacker strode up to her and grabbed her by the hair. " You fool! I told you to wait and you disobeyed my orders. Now they will be more alerted to the fact that she was attacked!" she screamed in her untrustworthy sister's face.

" I'm sorry sister but I thought tis the opportune moment." Fear woven through her voice as she closed her eyes, afraid of what her leader was about to do to her.

" You were given strict orders just to watch her and see what she was doing. If I wanted us to blow the plan I would've asked you to intervene a long time ago ," she threw her to the ground and turned to walk away but then she stooped when she came to the door.

" Think about what you have done Lyla! Now we may not be able to get this young warrior to help us!"

With that said she walked out of the room, locking the titanium doors after her.

* * *

The women were huddled around the table. Various pieces of cloths and magazines were scattered infront of them. They had been sitting at the same table for nearly 2 hours straight but it was starting to come togethter.

" Ok so we dont need a cheif because we are going to cook. Bra is incharge of the decorations. Marron is handling the music and 18 is supervising Bra and Marron to make sure the job gets done," Bulma recited while ticking things of and jotting things down. Bra's face held a frown as they had decided to oraganize the party together.

" Well ladies I think that is a wrap. We'll see you all next week for party." Chi-Chi left the table and went to get her bag.

" Pan are you coming home with me and your mum?" Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

" You can stay tonight if you want Pan. You know where your spare clothes you keep here are. You can stay here too Marron since it's a Friday night and there is no school or work." Bulma turned to escort her guest out.

" Thanks Bulma. I think I'll take you up on that offer. " Bulma smiled at the trio and walked out of the room, leavng the girls to talk amongst themselves.

" Keep an eye on her, would you Bulma? She's been abit edgy after what happened last night." Bulma placed a hand on Videl's shoulder.

" Don't worry Videl. I thought that if she stayed here with Marron and Bra then she will feel abit more secure. Besides, Vegeta and Trunks will be here if anything happens," Bulma said her good byes to the mothers and closed the door of Capsule Corp Mansion.

* * *

Well what do you think? I'll update a new chapter soon about the night Pan spends at Capsule Corp.

What will happen? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Thanks to the following:-

Trunksmybaby- The person will definately not get away with it. I'm really pleased that you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing.

Blood-In-The-Stars - I'm really glad that you like the story plot but thats only the beginning! It gets better. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Disturbed-Chibi- I really want to thank you so much. Your advice is helping me. I hope that you like this new chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

I would also like to thank Goku's Mistress for reviewing my poem. Thank you!

Thank you to the people who have reviewed my previous chapters. They include:-

Disturbed-Chibi

Schimmy

Duo'sBabe

Slayedr


	5. Reality or a Dream?

Sworn Sisterhood

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Dragonball Z, GT or the characters from that anime. I do have my own characters throughout the story.

" Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashback or Dream**

The trio sat giggling as they munched on potato crisps and pop corn. They had changed into their t-shirts and hot pants. The girls were really enjoying themselves, talking about school, work, love and boys in particular.

" I heard that you've got yourself a boyfriend Pan," Bra began to snicker while Pan went read with embarrassment.

" Oh yeah. Hehe. Who told you that?" Marron began to giggle. _Oh this should be fun. Sorry Pan, I know your my friend but I have to ask you._

" I heard that his name is Fred Johnson and that you have a really big crush on him," Bra choked on her potato crisps. Pan turned pale.

" Who told you that lie? Yeah there is a guy called Fredrick Johnson and he is a geek," By now Pan was seeing red.

" Oh so he's suddenly called Fredrick now is he. ' Oh Fredrick hold me close. Oh Fredrick never let me go' ," Pan picked the nearest pillow and flung it at Marron while Bra was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides as they had began to hurt.

" That's not funny guys. Your just being too melodramatic for my liking Marron, " Pan huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

" Oh Marron I thought that you should've learned by now. Pan has a little tiny, weeny crush for my nerd of a brother, " Bra put an emphasis on ' little, tiny and weeny' to show Marron that it was much more. Marron nodded at Bra once she gave her a wink.

" That's so not true Bra. Sure, what about uncle Goten Bra? Hey Marron, what about your wonder boy Uub?" Pan decided that the joke was on her for too long. She got pleasure from seeing both girls squirming with discomfort. Bra then chuckled nervously.

" I don't like your uncle," Marron kept quiet throughout this as she knew that if she she said so much as 'boo' that Pan would tease her about Uub.

" Well I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. I think we should call it a night." Nodding their heads in agreement, Pan and Marron climbed into their sleeping bags while Bra snuggled up in her cold mattress and soft sheets. She then turned out the lights.

" Hey Marron, you didn't tell us about Uub," Pan whispered to the girls.

" Pan!" Both Marron and Bra were starting to loose their patients. Why couldn't Pan just drop it.

" Sorry. Night night," Pan fell back and started her journey into the land of nod.

* * *

" They are asleep. I feel two great power levels besides the girl's. We will just keep an eye on the girl for now." She sat down on the branch of the tree while her fellow fighters perched themselves on different branches, hiding their ki level.

They continued to sit on the tree outside Bra's bedroom and looked in through the window at the sleeping females.

* * *

She began to toss and turn in her sleep. Grunting as if something was hurting her.

**Dream**

**She continuously tried to run away from something. She didn't know who was there. Down corridors, around corners and through isolated rooms she never stopped running. **

**" Who's there!" She turned, searching around her. " I know you are here so stop trying to scare me," she called out to the hiding enemy. **

**She heard muffled foot steps coming from behind her but she couldn't move! It was as if her bottom half was paralysed.**

**" I know that your the one who tried to drown me. So why don't you just show me who you are?" She felt a sudden burst of coldness around her legs.**

**Suddenly something grabbed her by the back of the neck...**

**End of Dream**

Pan bounced out of her sleep, drenched in sweat. She looked around the dark room only to find a sleeping Bra and Marron. she sat still for a couple of minutes. She clambered out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the window. She had that eerie feeling again that she was being watched.

She looked out of the window only to find that it was still and silent. She went over to her pile of clothes and lifted out a light grey sweater. She pulled it over her petite form and retreated to the door of Bra's bedroom. She took one final glance and left the two sleeping figures who looked like they were trying to catch flies in their sleep.

* * *

Quietly, she tipped toed her way down the peacefull corridors of Capsule Corp. Abruptly, she stopped. She heard the creeking of the floorboards.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around only to meet a very concerned looking Trunks. " Pan what's wrong?" worriedness and panic laced through his voice as he spoke.Her heart began to beat a mile a minute

Pan began to cry, letting the tears fall like a fast flowing waterfall.

" Panny," Trunks whispered as he held Pan deep against his chest and rubbed her back in cirles trying to soothe her.

* * *

Pan let the tap in the Brief's kitchen run. She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it over her face. She let the cold water run over her hand and then rubbed it over her neck.

" Care to explain what happpened?" Trunk's voice was smooth and composed. Pan sighed and turned to look at him. He handed her a cup of lemon tea and beckoned her to come and sit with him at the large kitchen table.

Pan sat directly opposite him, she couldn't help but feel awkward as he stared at her. She took a sip from her cup. The last time that she had sat with him like this was after the Black Star dragonball hunt. She rarely saw him these days as he would be busy with work or out on a date.

" I had a nightmare, that's all." She began to circle her finger around the rim of the cup, carelessly looking at the lemon tea as if she was absorbed in it.

" Oh. Well it must have been some nightmare to have you crying," Trunks continued to stare at Pan.

" I don't mean to be rude Trunks but I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to watch some television," she left him sitting at the table speechless. _That dream must have freaked her out 'cause when I found her she was sweating profusly._

He followed her into the living room and sat down beside her. " Then you won't mind if I join you," his voice sent shivers down her spine. She began to flick through the channels, trying to find one that was at least decent.

" What are you doing up so late. Doesn't the President / model need his beauty sleep?" She smirked at him in a playful manner.

" Darling, if I had anymore sleep I would have the straight guys falling at my feet," his ego taking over his brain. Pan started to chuckle.

" Yeah Trunks, keep saying that and you might just believe it." There was silence for a few minutes and he was possitive that she had fallen asleep so he picked her up and made his way up to her room. He looked down at her and studied her features._ She really has turned into a beautifully, stunning young woman._ He opened the door of her room, gently placed her on the bed stealing one last glance before leaving.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you to my current reviewers. In the next chapter the girls DRAG Pan to the mall for an outfit for her party and give her a make over! Oh the horror: )


	6. Infected toe and infected lunch

Sworn Sisterhood

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:- I do not own Dragonball Z, GT or the characters from this anime. If I did I would've built a school for disabled children.

" Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashback or Dream**

* * *

The two girls crept downstairs in search of their best friend. They entered the kitchen to be met by a smiling Bulma, reading the paper while drinking coffee. Marron's eyes went wide like saucers. _That's what I need._

" Is that coffee?" she began to walk toward cupboard to get a cup. Bra shook her head and grapped the girls arm.

" We need to look for Pan. You can get coffee later, " Bra pulled the girl out of the kitchen by the arm.

" We'll if she wasn't in my room then she must have been in her own room," Bra spoke to herself while Marron kept muttering incoherent things about coffee.

They came to a stop outside the room Pan had chosen, when she was little to stay in. They pushed it open strutting in to find a peacefully sleeping Pan.

" How are we suppose to wake her up now? She is like Goten, she can sleep for hours without disruption annoying her," Marron turned her head to look at Bra while Bra did the same.

" Tickle her feet ," they recited at the same time. They pulled the covers from her feet, picked a foot up each and began to torture the raven hair beauty. Pan began to giggle but that soon turned into a hearty laugh.

" Ok stop. I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" She jumped up looking at Marron and Bra who had inoccent faces like butter wouldn't melt in their mouths'.

" What do you two want? I was enjoying my much needed sleep." Pan whinned like a ten year-old child. She took one glance at them and knew that they were up to something.

" Well Panny-chan, since it's your eighteenth birthday party next week we'll have to buy you a new outfit and not baggy attire. We are going to give you a make-over. Maybe cut your hair so that it sits past your shoulders abit." At this point Bra had pulled Pan out of bed and both girls were examining her.

Pan let out a big yawn, like the lion of a pride. " Ok well, let me get dressed and then we can go," both girls were stunned by Pan's reply to their demand. _Was it just me or did Pan acutally agree to go shopping._

" Why the sudden change Pan," Marron scratched her head._ This is incredible!_

" I figured that you guys would give me a make-over anyway much to my disliking so I said to 'myself why bother to protest' ," Pan ushered the girls out of her room so that she could get dressed for the stressful and tiring day ahead.

* * *

" I think Pan that this would look quite cute on you." Bra held up a short mini skirt. Pan shook her head. _This is going to be a bad day for me._

" I don't want anything short, trashy and revealing ," Pan didn't want to look like most girls. She thought that she looked quite good in baggy attire.

" Hey Pan, how about this?" Marron showed Pan the long, white gypsy skirt. " If you choose this then all we need to get is sandles, a top and accessories." _It's warm since it's nearly the end of spring so I don't see why not._

" I love it. It's not short, trashy or revealing. I'm gonna get it." Pan's face lit up. For once she could look pretty and girly without having to wear something that made her look like a slut.

Something else caught her eye. " I like this top ," she pulled from the rack a burnt orange vest top.

" Yes Panny. Get it! So all we need to do now is get sandles. Hey, you know what you can get. An orange headscarf." With that, they paid for the clothes which were courtesy of Bra.

* * *

After a stressfull day of shopping, the trio had only came out of the hairdressers with new cuts when someone was calling Pan. She turned to find Fredrick Johnson making his way toward her, trying to look cool.

" Hey baby. What are you doing here," his voice sounded shaky. _This just isn't my day. Of all days Johnson has to appear out of thin air on a Saturday._

" I'm not your baby Johnson and me and my friends were about to get something to eat so if you don't mind," Pan was about to push past him but he put his arm around her. She could hear her delightful friends snickering behind her.

" Well Pan if you wanted me to sit and eat with you then you should have said so. Maybe you can feed me," he batted his eyes flirtatiously while wiggling his tongue at her. The thought of eating with him made her feel nauseated.

" Get your scabby arm away from me Johnson and no I don't want you to sit with me while I eat," Pan pushed Fredrick away from her.

" Pan let him eat with us. He's not doing any harm." At that moment she could've strangled Marron. They made their way to the Food Shack and got seats while Bra took everyones orders and went to get the food.

She came back a couple of minutes later to find that Fredrick was trying to kiss Pan while she kept pushing him off of her. Marron was helplessly giggling at them both. Bra just shook her head and coughed to get everyones attention.

" Your food is here. Could you two love doves stop it." Bra had that evil smirk on her face. Pan gave her the meanest scowl she could muster up.

" Smell this burger! You know that actually reminds me about the time that I picked my infected toe nail off. It smelt horrible and to think that I put it in my cousin's soda."

" Yuck!" Marron and Bra screamed. They all put their food down. There was no use in trying to eat it now.

" Thank you Johnson! You have just ruined my appetite," Pan pushed herself out of her chair and began to walk from the Mall.

" Anytime baby! I'll see you at school. I got you a great birthday present for your party!" He shouted all over the Mall. Pan stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to see Bra smirking._ I don't believe this! Oh Dende I'm in for hell._

* * *

" Bra I can't believe you invited him to my party!" Pan was extremely frustrated by this point. She reminded herself to take deep breaths. When they had came back to the Brief's house, she trailed them both upstairs.

" Sorry Pan. Hey why don't you model your new clothes on for us since you've got everything done. Your hair is cut and layered so why not show us the full effect?" Bra desperately wanted to change the subject.

" I don't feel like it. I'm going home. I'll see you two later. Thanks for the clothes Bra." Pan opened Bra's window and blasted into the sky with the bags that contained her clothes. All she had to do next week was to come over after school so that Bra and Marron could do her make-up.

* * *

Next chapter:- It's the day of Pan's party. Trunks has brung a date but who is she?

READ AND REVIEW!

A special thanks to :-

Trunksmybaby:- Thank you. Your so sweet! Yes Fredrick was included in this chapter and will be in the next. Thank you for reviewing.

Animechick:- Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Interrogation:- Pan behaves like a 10 year old because further on in the story she matures and as she climbs up the hierarchy of the year she becomes more mature and wiser physically and mentally. Thank you for reviewing!

PrimcessLequesha:- I'm glad you liked it because it's the reviewers that help me to continue, so thank you so much!

Blood-In-The-Stars:- I'm glad you liked it. Trunks and Pan is my favourite couple so it just has to be a T/P! I've also decided to add a little GT/B and M/U. Thanks for reviewing. xoxoxo

Thank you to the people who have reviewed my past chapters. Thank you!


	7. The Opportune Moment

Sworn Sisterhood

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:- I do not own Dragonball Z, GT or the characters from this anime.

" Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashback or Dream**

It was the end of the school day for Pan. This morning she had recieved continuous 'Happy Birthdays' from everyone in her family but was told that she would get her presents later on tonight. She heaved a deep sigh she didn't know she posessed.

Today had been ok for her. If you call being attacked with confetti being ok. Her friends at school had given her presents for her 18th birthday. They consisted of perfume, jewellery and overly large teddy bears with cards.

Bra had been held back by a teacher so unfortunately, Pan had to wait for her aqua haired friend to appear. A couple of minutes later Bra pulled up in a porche that obviously belong to her brother.

" Cool car. Where did you steal it from?" Bra giggled nervously.

" My dear brother. But if you tell him so help me Dende, I'll make your life a living hell." Bra pointed a beautifully manicured finger at her, shaking it while trying to warn her.

" Ok Bra. Jeesh. Don't go all Marrisa Black on me ," Pan glanced at her friend, waiting for her to help her with all of her bags full of presents and a particular bag full of clothes.

" Don't you dare compare me with Marrisa. She is the most huffy girl I've meet. She must suffer from permanent PMS for Popo's sake, " Pan could help but laugh at her friend.

" Your so mean Bra. So are you going to start the car?" Pan questioned after a few seconds. Bra turned the key in the ignition and let the car purr before speeding off toward Caspule Corp, where they would meet Marron to start the mental and physical torture of Son Pan.

* * *

" Owww. Marron could you be a little more gentle please, " Pan had suffered enough pain to last her a life time._Who thought that dressing up and getting pampered could be so much OWW pain._

" Well I'm sorry Miss complain-a-lot but you have big bushy eyebrows and besides, beauty is pain, " Bra nodded her in agreement as she inserted the rollers into Pan's hair. _Just one more and ..._

" There Pan. I'm all finished, " Bra took a step back to look at her hair for any loose rollers. _Perfect little Panny. When my brother sees you he'll be knocked off of his feet. _She smiled.

" Thanks Bra but, owww! " Marron also stepped back afew moments after Bra.

" Perfect. Take a look at the new you although you still have to get make-up," Marron handed Pan a small mirror. _I don't believe it! _Pan's jaw could've been stretched all around the Great Wall Of China. _Do I really look this good?_

" I feel like braking out in song... ' A woman's touch, a woman's touch. The magic of Aladdin couldn't do as waaaaa ," Marron had tripped over Bra's box of make-up. Pan and Bra couldn't help but cackle like two witches.

" Owww...that's not funny you two... ouch ," Marron whined, rubbing her ass from the pain of the blow.

" Let's start you make-up now Pan," Bra looked at Marron who nodded. Now this was where the real torture began...

* * *

Everyone was downstairs waiting on the birthday girl to make her entrance. Once Bra and Marron had finished they stood back and looked at Pan in awe. She was more sexy and beautiful looking than both of them put together. The two girls needed loads of make-up to look half as good as Pan while she on the other hand only needed a little bit to brighten up her features.

Afterwards, Bra and Marron met up with Goten and Uub once they were dressed and ready. They had told Pan that since she was the birthday girl, she had to make a grand entrance down the main marble steps.

Pan was shaking like a leaf. _Everyone is going to see me wearing these clothes and make-up. Why am I so nervous? Maybe because I know I'm going to fall and make an ass out of myself. _She heard a light knock on the door of her room.

" Pan, everyone is here so mum said it's time to come down now," With that Bra left Pan to come down by herself.

Bra and Marron had told everyone of Pan's new make-over so they couldn't wait to see what she looked like. They heard footsteps from the top of the marble staircase. Their jaws dropped to the ground and their eyes popped out of their heads once they saw Pan coming down the staircase.

A smirk emitted from her lips. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she hugged all of her family and friends but someone was missing. She looked around for her best-friend and secret crush but he was no-where to be found. She immediately frowned.

" Bra, where is Trunks?" Bra shrugged her shoulders.

" Mum said that he had a date, so he'll be abit late," the teen saw the disappointed look on Pan's face. _He promised me! He promised me all of those years ago that he would never miss my birthday. _She would never forget that day as it was one of the happiest days of her life.

**Flashback**

**Trunks had taken Pan to a cliff by the sea where there was a beautiful view of the setting sun. It was her 5th birthday and she was upset that Goku hadn't been there to witness it.**

**" Your upset Panny girl. Why don't you tell me whats wrong with you?" Trunks hated to see Pan so upset. He didn't like to admit it but this little runt had grown on him. **

**She sighed, " It's nuffing Twunks. I'm just sad that Grampa Goku wasn't able to make it. " Tears began to slid down her little face. Trunks pulled Pan onto his lap and gave her a big hug.**

**" I know, but hey you've got goofy old me," He pulled a silly face, trying to make her laugh. She chuckled.**

**" I guess so, " Trunks looked at her face. She was a little angel to him. A 5 year-old had become his best friend.**

**" Here. I got you this for your birthday. I hope you like it." He pulled out a box and handed it to her, gestering for her to open it. Her breath caught in her throat as she examined the necklace.**

**" Twunks it bewutiful." He took the necklace out of the box and latched it around her small, thin neck.**

**" Twunks if I ask you this, will you pwomise me that you'll keep it? " He looked at her with equal curiosity as she looked at him.**

**" Sure Panny girl, anything," he wanted to see that bright, youthful smile on her face again.**

**" Pwomise me that when I'm 18 like you that you'll be at my birthday party," she snuggled into his chest with a smile, waiting to hear his answer.**

**" Hey you know what. I promise that I will go to all of your birthday parties. Even if you don't have a party I'll be there," he gently pushed the hair away from her cheek and gave her a soft peck.**

**She placed a hand on her cheek. _I'm never washing this chweek again..._**

**End of Flashback**

_He promised me that he would never miss my birthdays especially my 18th birthday party._

She was awoken from her daze by the sound of giggling. She turned her head to the entrance to find Trunks with an absolutely beautiful women. She had short, brown hair and was a bit taller than Pan. _So that's who he blew me off for._

She was disgusted. Trunks and Pan caught eye contact. Pan flashed him a disgusted frown and walked toward the kitchen to see if Chi-Chi or the other women needed any help. It was her birthday and he had to come with another woman but the worst part was that he was flirting with her. She got all dressed up in girly clothes for him. She felt like such a fool.

" Panny what's wrong?" She reconised that voice. It was Trunks trying to get into her good books again 'cause he knew that he had disappointed and upset her.

" Let me tell you what's wrong. You promised me that you would always be at my birthday especially my 18th and you went out on a date. I have always kept major promises to you Trunks and I asked you a simple request and you couldn't even fulfill it." Trunks droppped his head in shame. Pan shook her head and pushed past him.

* * *

Trunks was introducing his date to everyone. He walked over to his group of best friends with the sexy woman on his arm.

" Hi guys," he beamed at the crowd._ They don't looked to pleased to see me and my date._

" Aren't you going to introduce us to your date Trunks?" a curious Bra was bursting to know who she was.

" Um... Yeah, guys this is Lyla and Lyla these are my friends Goten, Marron, Uub and my sister Bra, " he shot the group a small smile.

" Hello, pleased to you guys," she nodded her head at them and walked off with Trunk's arm wrapped around her slim waist.

* * *

" Ok everyone could you guys please take a seat and we'll deliver the meal right away." Everyone began to sit down and surprise, surprise! Pan was sat beside Fredrick Johnson.

" Hey baby girl," he purred into her ear. Her blood was starting to boil._ Why can't this guy take a hint._

" Johnson I am not in the mood, so could you **please** back off" Pan spat in his face. During the meal he kept whispering in her ear, earning attension from the table full of people.

Pan dropped her fork and knife, pushedherself out of her chair and nodded to the rest of the table. " Excuse my rudeness but I don't feel well. I think I need some fresh air, " she walked out of the dining room and out to look at the night sky.

" I 'm sorry but I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me," Lyla smiled at the group and followed in the opposite direction as Pan.

* * *

Lyla reached the bathroom and closed the door. _The opportune moment! _She smirked to herself as she brought one hand, laid it on her chest and teleported out of the bathroom.

* * *

It was such a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly as if trying to get her attension. She signed, a frown appearing on her face.

" I wish you were here with us Grampa, I really...ahhhhhh," Pan was knocked unconcious. She was sprawled out on the decking of the Brief's porch.

A figure knelt down beside her. " Don't worry. You'll be one of us soon," the mysterious blonde haired woman picked Pan up and threw her over her shoulder. A few seconds later Lyla appeared beside both of the females.

" Are we going yet? " Lyla tapped her foot impatiently. The blonde woman smiled.

" You have done well Lyla. You have showed that you are worthy. Tis time to go." With that, they both vanished from thin air, taking Pan with them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

What will happen? Will the Z fighters find out that Pan has been kidnapped and by Trunk's date?

Thanks to my reviewers:-

Slayer

Trunksmybaby

Disturbed-Chibi

Schimmy

Blood-In-The-Stars

Duo'sBabe

Animechick

Interrogation

princesslequesha

Areiko

Tactician

**For all of you who are confused, let me explain. Pan does behave like a child, but she slowly climbs up the hierarchy of the year, disposing of her childish facade. Through the story she will develop and mature physically andmentally. So basically, she will start to wish up and will realise that she is being very immature.**


	8. Explainations and shocks!

Sworn Sisterhood

Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Dragonball Z, GT or the characters from the anime.

I'm sorry if I'm not updating and I feel that I should explain to my reviewers as to why. My little brother is disabled and the Goverment are trying to cut the funding and education for children with disabilites. So I am organizing a petition for the students in my school and other schools to sign and hopefully if all goes well with my principle, me and my English teacher will organize a strike. So thank you and I'll try and update when I can. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo : )

" Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashback or dream.**

* * *

Groggily she woke up, a moan playing on her lips. She tried to move her hands but found that they were bound in something. She tried to move her legs but found that they were strapped to a chair that she was sitting on. She opened her eyes and lifted her head.

" Well I see that you have finally woken up. Don't even bother to try and free yourself 'cause those ropes are Saiyan proof." Pan looked to the direction from where the voice was coming from. A dark figure pushed itself from the chair it had currently nested in and began to advance upon her.

There was little light so she could only make out that the figure was that of a woman. Her heart was thumping in her chest that she thought it would burst at any minute. The woman began to walk around the darkened room at a slow pace.

" Where am I and what do you want from me?" Pan's voice was hoarse. It felt like someone had began to scrape her throat with a sharp razor blade.

" It hurts, doesn't it. I'm sorry about that but when I knocked you out I had to inject you so that you wouldn't wake up before I had gotten you here and tied you up," just as the woman had said that there was a knock on the door.

" Sister, your fellow warriors are here as you asked. " Pan was absolutely confused. _Where the hell am I and what do these people want with me._

Pan tried flaring her ki so that the others would be aware of where she was and would know that she was indanger. The woman turned her head.

" Don't bother to raise your ki. That's a ki bracelet on your wrist. It prevents anyone from feeling your ki. Plus this island has a barrior around it so that visitors may see the island but can't place one foot on the island without our concent," She began to chuckle as she walked towards the door, opening it and letting what looked like women into the room.

She shut the door once everyone was in. Like a sergeant she walked along the row of women, checking to see if all were present. She turned back to Pan and smiled.

" Now it is time to explain...

* * *

Everybody had searched about for Pan after she had disappeared 3 hours ago. The Z gang had sent Johnson home and began their search. They began inside and outide the Brief's house. After their search they meet up in the sitting room.

" Well we have all searched but she isn't anywhere to be found," Bulma sighed as she plopped down on her leather couch.

" I have a really bad feeling...

" Oh would you just shut up Bra!"

" No you shut up Trunks everyone knows it was your 'girlfriend' who abducted her."

" How was I to know that."

Everyone was fighting with one another. " Would you imbeciles shut up! Yes Pan is no-where to be found and no she is not in Japan at all never mind here. Her ki is masked but it isn't her causing it, " Vegeta pushed himself from the wall and the shadows he was meditating on. He knew that this young girl was in trouble. He sensed it. Pan was like a second daughter to him so it was like a father's instinct.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak when a crash was heard from outside. Everybody ran or flew outside to see if Pan had returned but what they saw gave them the shock of their lives.

* * *

" Are you ready for me to begin?" The woman and her fellow as she called them 'sisters' where still in the same position now staring at Pan.

" Well I'm hardly going anywhere! " she spat with pure venom and distaste for these people in her voice. They all smirked at each other.

" You have attitude and that is what we need. Well let me start. My name is Tori and these are my fellow female warriors. For thousands of years we have been the greatest fighting force. We have had the best female fighters with the exception of some men. We have been at war for centuries with our enemies, the Brotherhood who are planning to take over the world. That is were you come in. In those thousands of years, we Sisters have fought to save this world from evil. My mother and family were part of the Sisterhood. So as were these warriors. About five hundred years ago, one of the wise women on our island had a vision, that a new fighter would arise and become Queen of our world. In England there was told to be a mythical sword that was stuck in a stone waiting for its master to retrieve it. Many men and women from far and wide have come to try and pull this sword from the stone, but none have succeeded.

In the woman's vision she saw this warrior pulling the sword from the stone and transforming into the most powerful being alive. She said that this girl would belong to a strong race, would have raven hair and mysterious mid-night blue eyes." The woman eyed Pan.

" So what has this got to do with me?" Pan looked at each woman in return. They smirked at her as if knowing something that she didn't.

" You are the queen Pan...

* * *

The Z gang stood in shock. Chi-Chi ran to the front of the group, tears of joy running down her face. She shook her head in disbelief.

" Goku. Is that really you?" she stood back beside Gohan.

" Yes Chi-Chi. It's me and I've brought a visitor," Goku stood to the side to reveal Mirai Trunks. The group looked at each other while Chi-Chi on the other hand ran toward Goku who picked her up into his strong arms and twirled her about, sticking his face into her hair.

" Thank Dende your home. I missed you so much," she pulled him in for a kiss. Bulma ran to Mirai and hugged him.

" I can't believe your here," like her friend, tears began to form in her eyes.

" Those two have alot of explaining to do so everyone inside! NOW! " Vegeta yelled at the group and they all retreated into the mansion.

* * *

" I'm , I'm the the Queen?" Pan studdered in astonishment.

" Yes Pan and with our help you can control these powers and help us save the world but you'll have to stay here, with us for a few years at the latest. We can then go to England to find the magical sword. Well what do you say?" Tori walked forward with eagerness in her eyes.

" I... oh I ..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

A special thanks to the following who have reviewed my work :-

Slayer

Disturbed-Chibi

Schimmy

Duo'sBabe

Blood-In-The-Stars

Animechick

Trunksmybaby

Interrogation

Areiko

Tactician

jade

Jaedeonsierra

princesslequesha

Â

Thank you guys for reviewing. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	9. Doubts

Sworn Sisterhood

Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Dragonball Z, GT,the characters from this anime and The Legend of King Arthur.

Unluckly I can't start the petition until September so I'm able to update.

" Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashback or dream**

When everyone was seated and ready to listen, Goku stood infront of the gang and was ready to explain what was happening.

" I take it that everyone is ready to listen? Ok well, hehe you see I was sent here by hehehe," Goku just couldn't concentrate and this started to anger Vegeta.

" Would you just get on with it Kakarrot!" all of the people in the room turned their attension to Vegeta who was now glaring at Goku. Goku put his hand behind his head as he plastered the cheesy Son grin onto this face.

" Goku was sent here by the Kais and Dende to help save the world. I was sent here also by the great Kais to help save this world." Everyones attension now turned to Mirai Trunks, he took a deep breath to begin again, " The world is in danger. A society of strong yet evil fighters called The Brotherhood are planning to destroy the world. Their purpose is still unknown but thousands of years these male fighters have tried to destroy the Earth but have failed.

The Brotherhood are from a different planet but it was blown up thousands of years ago. They travelled to Earth when their planet blew up, they built their home on an isolated island and unloaded their belongs, claiming the island as their own. When they first attempted to destroy the Earth an army of female warriors who are enemies of The Brotherhood, found an island and made it their hideout. Over the years these female warriors have stopped the The Brotherhood as the are the protectors of your galaxy, but know the Brotherhood may not be able to be stopped." Mirai Trunks turned his attension to the window, gazing out into a peaceful world that he had never had the chance of growing up in.

Pure shock eveloped the group. This by far is going to be their toughest challenge since Baby.

* * *

" I ...oh I ...," Pan dropped her head, trying to think of an answer. _Should I do this? I believe them but...oh. This is so hard._

" Do you have an answer young warrior?" Tori asked with much urgence in her voice. Pan lifted her head while staring into Tori's mysterious blue eyes.

" I accept your offer," the women began to cheer, until Tori put up a hand to silence them.

" Okalani, go and get Pan one of our outfits and Kyla, get a feast ready. We shall have a ceremony tonight, welcoming our new sister!" Tori freed Pan from the ropes and straps, took her by the hand and brought her out of the room to get prepared for the ceremony and feast.

* * *

" Why do they need Pan?" Bra's voice arose from the crowd. She gazed at her dimentional brother with a confused look. He returned the look to Bra, wondering who she was. 

" Because, she is the most powerful warrior to have ever lived. Although she may be only a quarter saiyan she has a hidden power that a God above has bestowed upon her and with the help of the female fighters known as The Sisterhood and their Godesses they worship, shecaneither become a miricle to the world, saving lives and protecting the innocent or a dangerous threat if in the hands of The Brotherhood. For she can destroy the Earth with one simple ki blast when she unleashes her powers." Goku intervened, feeling that Mirai Trunks desvered a break from explainations.

" We must search for her then."

" We can't, you stupid spawn of Karrarot."

" She is my daughter Vegeta and I WILL look for her with or without your help!" Gohan bursted into Super Saiyan as he said his, taking Vegeta by surprise. Goku placed a hand on his eldest sons shoulder.

" Ok, calm down Gohan. So first we must look for the Sisterhoods' Island and secondly we must find the Brotherhoods' Island. We need to find Pan before she joins the Sisterhood 'cause if she does then we can't get her back." Goku turned his head to Mirai Trunks, " Any suggestions?" Goku watched as Mirai shrugged his shoulders and walked back toward the group.

" I think that me, Vegeta and Gohan should search the Northern hemisphere. Trunks, Krillen, Goku and ..., I'm sorry but who are you?" Mirai raised an eyebrow at this man infront of him who was like an exact duplicate of Goku only younger.

" I'm Goten, Goku's son. I was born a year after you left our timeline," Goten was still confused._ Ok this is like weird. Ok the dude with the long purple hair is Trunks and the other short haired one is Trunks. Oh man this is confusing._

" I see, so Goten, Trunks,Krillen and Goku can search the Southern hemisphere. Sound good?" the group of men nodded their heads and headed outside, jumped into the sky about to blast off when , " BUT WHAT ABOUT US!" Bulma had now ran to the front door, hands on her hips giving the saiyan men a stern look.

" We have to be really fast in finding the islands. You women stay and keep a look out. If anything happens, 18 will be there and besides you can contact your mates telepathicly if anything were to happen, " Mirai Trunks delivered over his shoulder. They all then blasted off in their search for The Brotherhood, The Sisterhood and most importantly, Pan.

Trunks had a worried look on his beautiful features._ I have a bad feeling about this 'sisterhood'. I just hope that we make it to Pan on time 'cause if I lose her, I don't know what I'll do. _

* * *

Pan sat in a room with a full length mirror before her. She gazed at the uniform the women on the island had supplied her with. It consisted of a black leather skirt, a pair of black leather boots that were pointy at the front with 3 inch heels that were thick, a brown leather bra that showed a great amount of cleavage but she looked different. She could hardly reconise herself. 

Mixed feelings swirled about inside of her, like mermaids dancing to the rythmn of the waves upon the ocean. Her head was telling her that she was making the right decision and that she would eventually learn to trust her soon to be sisters and adapt to her new enviroment. Her heart was telling her that she would miss her family and friends and that she wouldn't be able to continue further without them but she had no choice.

She had no choice in the matter. It was either her being selfish and sacraficing the world just because she felt inscure about herself, like she needed her family to take her by the hand like a five year-old child or she could suck it up and stop being such a pitiful loser and start thinking about the welfare of the world and the innocent lives that depended on her.

Pan had already made her choice. She was going to be brave, strong and loyal. For the Earths' sake, for her countrys' sake, for her family and friends' sake but most of all for Trunks.

She may not have admitted it to anyone but she loved him. Pan never thought that she could love someone so much that if he were indanger she would risk her own life for him and wouldn't think twice about it. She may have put up a childish and tough facade but underneath it all she was like anyother normal girl.

Her feelings would never change for him even though she hadn't spoken to him since her sweet sixteen birthday party. He had always been busy with work, meetings or woman to have the time for her and it hurt her so much.When he would choose going on dates with different women over spending quality time with her it was like stabbing her in the heart with a sharp knife but she was still alive and could feel the tremendous pain.

They used to be such good friends for two years after their trip in space with her grandpa Goku to find the DragonBalls. He would call for her at school and bring her to lunch. When there was good weather he used to take her on picnics by their special spot at a waterfall surrounded by thousands of trees. It was like they were joined at the hip until he started meeting women and sometimes business became a game pleasure for as well.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a knock was heard on her door. As she heard the door creak open a ray of light shone through. She heard the shuffling of walking footsteps until she felt someone sit beside her. Tori moved the hair away from her face and sighed.

" I know what you are going through. I went through the same thing even though my mother was a Latita. The Latitas' are my race and once you join the sisterhood you shall also become a Latita. I had doubts about the whole sisterhood thing but don't worry. We'll get through it together, 'cause you know that if something is bothering you, you always tell us what. The ceremony will start soon so make sure your ready Pan," Pan hadn't moved through Tori's little 'speach'. Tori was about to leave the room until she stopped.

" Pan, Pan. I don't really like that name. From now on you shall be called Ramona, wise protector," she disappeared from the room leaving Pan to prepare for the ceremony.

* * *

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best. 

The next chapter will be Pan's ceremony to become a Latita.

I am going to do a chapter based from Trunk's POV. It may be small so I am preparing you. If it is short I will post another chapter as well as Trunk's POV, so don't worry.


	10. AUTHOR NOTE

Sworn Sisterhood

Author Note

I'm sorry if I haven't been updating but you know the reason as I have specified in chapter 8. If you all have any questions please feel free to e-mail me. I will try and update as soon as possible as long as I get a couple of reviews asking me to do so. Sorry for any inconvenience. When this is all over I shall update more often and I also have plans for 3 new stories but for this short period of time I will only update maybe once a week if I am lucky. Thank you,

Dannibabe051

If you do wish to contacted me please do so. My e-mail address for anonymous reviewers is danielleirvine051yahoo.ie

All of my reviewers who have accounts with will be able to get access to my e-mail address from my profile.

THANKS A MILLION!


	11. Ceremony begins

Sworn Sisterhood

Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, DBGT or the charactersfrom this anime but I do own characters in my story.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Things with the petition are going slow but I'll get there.

* * *

Rumbling was heard all over the island reminding the young raven haired beauty of her granfather and uncles overly large stomach when they are hungry. Pan felt as if she were throwing her life away but at the same time she thought that what she was offered was the deal of a life time.

As she walked down the large isle to were an alter lay, she stared around her at the women wearing long cloaks with hoods covering their faces.

_Is this some sort of custom. To think that it will be me soon._

As she neared the end she slowed down and turned her head to look at the great double doors of the grand hall that she had just walked through. Noticing that no-one was coming to save her, she picked up her paced and clambered the few steps that lead onto the alter. Before her was a large bowl on a stand and a table on the right hand side with held a sharp knife, some weird and foreign herbs, a dead baby lamb and a weird necklace that all of the woman seemed to wear. The jewel in the middle of the necklace was a lime green colour.

She looked up from the table to see Tori holding out her hand to Pan which Pan gladly excepted. The both walked behind the large bowl that 4 saiyans could eat from. While Tori clapped her hands to get the peoples' attension, Pan couldn't help but gaze at the gooey grey liquid consuming half of the bowl. It looked like a witch's brew as it bubbled and hissed.

Tori picked up the herbs from the table and sprinkled them into the bowl. She then began progressed in picking up the baby lamb and teared in two, throwing both halves into the bowl while enchanting some weird incantation. She looked around confused as the people in the large hall started to hum. _What the hell are these manics doing?_

Tori abruptly stopped and picked up the knife. She made a grab for Pan's hand only to find that the young girl had pulled it away, folded her arms and tucked them into her chest. _If she thinks that she getting blood by chopping my hand off then she is wrong!_

" Don't worry Ramona I just need your hand so that I can cut it a little bit to get a small sample of blood," Tori's voice was hushed and calm, trying not to let people hear her talking.

Slowly Pan gave her hand freely to Tori who then picked up the beautifully decorated blade and sliced Pan's hand over the bowl, letting the blood drip into the maroon liquid.

" Bendeta oot jhen!" Tori shouted at the people as they cheered, a huge smile on her face as she lifted the necklace and tied it on Pan's slender neck.

" You are offically one of us now Ramona," Tori whispered into Pan's ear, grabbing her by the arm and teleporting her out of the packed hall. _I really wish she would stop callling me Ramona!_

* * *

The four men searched through the sky for the island even though they had no clue as to where it was situated. Goku led the way with Krillen and Goten behind him. Trunks slugged behind letting his thoughts get the better of him.

_What if she is hurt. If they have done anything to her then I'll kill them. I wonder if she is ok. _His mind was going to burst with all of the worrying. Even though he knew Pan was a strong girl he still felt that way. _It's all my fault. I haven't spent time with her in awhile and because of it we have drifted apart. She even tried to spend some time with me, calling to my office but all of those times I've either been out or had a woman in there with me. She even tried to rent a moive one night for us all to watch but I had to go out on a date. If I had've just went to the party instead of going on a date with Lyla then maybe this wouldn't have happened, after all it was Lyla that kidnapped her._

He hung his head low. Goten sensed that he had slowed down so he turned around and flew back to meet up with his best friend. " Man, don't kick yourself. I know that you are blaming yourself about what happened but it isn't your fault. As I say dude, shit happens," Gotens wise words seemed to have no affect on Trunk's mood.

" I know Goten but I'm just wondering ...,"

" You guys I think that, that is the island down there. Start to land but try and keep out of sight!" Goku shouted over the wind, catching both mens attension.

A nodding their heads they began to land in an isolated part of the land. They looked at eath other with confusion once they all gathered together beside a tree.

" Goku, I thought that this land had a barrier around it?" Krillens voice was laced with confusion as he looked at his surroundings.

" I guess they weren't expecting us. Come on lets go you guys and remember to lower your ki," the four men listened to Goku and took off through the trees to were the sign of a large city full of people were.

They sneaked about, around the trees watching beautiful women passing. They may have been beautiful but they looked powerful and fierce in the eyes of the men. Goten began to drool. It was like a dream come true to him. Ever since his realtionships failed he began to give up. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all. Pan could surely introduce me to them._

Trunks mused at his friends behavior. A long drool slid it's way down Goten's chin. Trunks shook his head while rolling his eyes. If women were burgers Goten would be all over them like a rash.

" Goten, do you want a bib you baby. Your drooling," Goten was snapped out of his daze by Trunk's cocky comment.

Just as he was about to retaliate a woman could be heard shouting.

" Hey what are you doing here! ENEMIES ON THE ISLAND!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs, getting attension from the nearby warriors.

" Oh crap!" the four leapt into the skies and back to Capsule Corp to inform the others of where the island was situated.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter is short but sometime or another I will re-write it.

A special thank you to the following :-

Trunksmybaby

Slayer

Blood-In-The-Stars

Tae

Areiko

Heart Attach

BballAnimeLover89

superSayingirl

Sparkling-Ruby Gem

Purr-fit little angel

If I have left you out PLEASE E-MAIL me stating that I have left you out! To all of the great guys out there who reviewed my other chapters! Thank you so much.

Dannibabe051


	12. That night

Sworn Sisterhood

Trunk's POV

Hey everybody. I'm so sorry if I haven't updated but I've been really busy as you all know and hopefully I will be able to update more often. I've decided to do a chapter written in Trunk's POV.

Hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry if this chapter is short 'cause it's clearing up a few things that have been left without detail for you all.

" TALKING"

_THINKING_

**Flashback or dream**

DICLAIMER: I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THE REST DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

Over the past few years me and Pan have grown apart as you have guessed and all because of my own stupidity. I destroyed her trust for me and our friendship that we both held so close to our hearts.

We always spent time with eachother but now we never talk to eachother let alone spend time together. All because of me and one moment, it ruined us.

I'll never forget that night...

**FLASHBACK **

**I had sat at a bar all night after my fiance ran off on me with some dirty old geezer. I was heart broken so I decided that the only cure was alcohol.**

**After 43 cans of beer, me being a saiyan and all, I thought it was best if I go home but I knew I couldn't 'cause mum would kill me for staying out so late, ditching work and for drinking. I sat for a moment to think of a solution when I knew that the only person who could help me was of course Pan.**

**Tossing my car keys back into my pocket, I staggered to a nearby alley so that no-one could see me taking off into the sky, even though in my state I knew that it was dangerous.**

**When I arrived at Pan's house I lowered my ki so that Gohan wouldn't know that I was here 'cause it would be my head on a platter if he did. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Pan had left her bedroom window open. _Perfect._**

**I levated up to her window and slowly crawled threw, being careful not to be noisy. The moonlight shone through the window giving Pan an angelic look. **

**" Psst. Pan wake up." I tried to wake her up but she just ignored me and turned back to sleep. **

**" Yo Pan," I walked over and shook her arm until her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me with a confused face.**

**" Trunks what do you want. It's ..." she turned to her bedside table and looked at her clock, " 3 o' clock in the morning. Trunks man you smell of stale beer," She kicked the covers off of her and stretched her arms.**

**" I really need to talk to you Pan. " She must have been able to tell by the look on my face that something bad had happened to me.**

**" Go ahead Trunks. Here sit down." she patted beside her, showing me that she wanted me to sit down beside her. Gladly, I accepted her invitation and I sat down.**

**" So tell your agony aunt your problems." I could just about see the Son smile that she had plastered across her face. I would have smiled back if I wasn't so depressed about what was happening.**

**" Pan...Hana's left me for another man. She has ran off to marry him and she gave me the engagement ring back," Pan's face displayed shock but I soon let my head fall down as if I were ashamed.**

**" Trunks I had no idea. I... I'm sorry," Pan soon eveloped me in a hug, smoothing out my hair with her soothing touch. I wrapped my arms around her waist, like a child would do with its mother when the world got to tough for them.**

**She let go of me and looked me in the face. Her beautiful smile had been washed off of her face completly. It was then that I totally screwed up. I lifed my hand and touched her face, rubbing my thumb up and down her skin.**

**That's when my head dipped down and I captured her lips for a kiss. I then took my other had and rubbed it up her thigh. Afew seconds later, Pan pushed me off of her.**

**" What the hell do you think your doing Trunks?" Her face twisted up with disgust and anger. **

**" Pan I didn't mean to..." That's when she cut me off with her hand and turned away from me. **

**" I think that you should leave!" Her voice sounded so cold towards me. I shook my head and got up. I walked over to the window and took one last glance at her.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I never knew that after I flew out of that window that our friendship would be destroyed. A couple of weeks later I tried to ring her but she always told her father to make up an excuse. I tried to send her flowers and letters apologising for what I had done. It actually got to the point where I tried to see her in persoon but she would find someway to hide from me.

I gave up hope. I walked away from it all and I distanced myself from her like she did with me but then when I found her wondering around at Capsule Corp, sweating and looking terrified I felt terrible. When she broke down and started to cry it was then that my heart melted and I felt a need to comfort her.

I have to find her and try to tell her how sorry I am for betraying her like that.

Hey people! I'm sorry if I haven't been updating. Thank you for the reviews that I have so far.

I will be updating soon and I have started a couple of chapters for my new story which I think that you all will enjoy!

THANK YOU,

Dannibabe051


	13. Raise the alarm!

Sworn Sisterhood

Chapter 13

Hey everybody! I was in a good mood today as it's my birthday so I thought that I should post another chapter! Hope you all enjoy and please read and review! Love you guys xoxoxoxox!

Disclaimer:- I do not own anything except my sanity and thats close to being taken off of me!

" Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashback or telepathically speaking**

* * *

After thinking about his situation, Trunks hadn't noticed that they neared Capsule Corp. and that the team were waiting on them. He was so caught up in his thoughts that if it weren't for Goten, Trunks would have flew on past his own home.

" Trunks dude, we are landing now just to let you know 'cause you look spaced out!" Goten shouted aloud so as Trunks could here him over the roaring wind. He nodded his head slightly and began to descend to the slippery ground.

Once all four were a few meters away from the group they wiped their foreheads from the rain that began to drizzle, like soft tears from God.

" Your never going to believe what we have found but I think we should go inside." Krillen turned his head to Goku as if asking him for permission and with one swift nod of the head, the group made their way to the living room.

* * *

She ran through the corridors until she reached the Grand Hall, where the feast of the new comer was taking place. Pushing the doors open, she walked in showing no fear. Heads turned to look at her as she made her way to the main table were the senior warriors were enjoying their feast, chatting to one another peacefully.

Lyla immediately stood up from the table, with a face that could disrupt all the seven seas into giant whirlpools. Pan glanced from one woman to the other, clearly confused.

" What the hell do you think that you are doing here!" Lyla silenced all by the tone of authority laced within her voice. Her face showed disaprovment toward this young beginner.

The young girl feel on bended knee, with her head rested deep in her chest. Knowing that it was the poilite thing to do towards her leader, she lifted her head and looked Lyla in the eyes, " I'm sorry Sister but their have been enemies spotted on our island. Unfortunately they flew away once the sound of alert rang out."

Lyla knew that this was the beginning. She knew spys would try to come to the island but they weren't from the Brotherhood. If they were from the Brotherhood then they wouldn't have been able to get threw the barrior that protected their island.

She stared at the people at her table, coming to Pan last yet staring at her for the longest. She then turned her attension to the young girl before her.

" Do you know what they look like?" placing a hand on her hip as she spoke with clear anger. The girl wenced at her moment of bitterness.

" Yes Sister. One was short with black hair. Two had the same spiky hair and the other if I am correct had purple hair." panic conveyed itself on Lyla's face. With one wave of her hand she silened the panicking group of warriors. Pan was shocked to say the least. _They finally knowwere I am but it's too late. _

She knew who those people were. It had to be Krillen, her father, Goten and Trunks. Somehow they must have found her but how? Lyla told her that she had a Ki hider on her wrist.

" Everyone go back to your rooms. If your hear or see anything, raise up the alarm. We shall take turns on patrolling except for our new-comer Ramona." Lyla clapped her hands and watched as the crowd of females disbursted.

" By the way Lyla, my name is Pan not Ramona and I'd like to keep my name the way it is. If you need any help just call me and I shall be in my room." Pan walked off leaving Lyla startled but soon her mouth lifted into a smirk.

* * *

" And that's what happened." Goku finished re-telling the group of what he had saw. Stealing glances from one another, the group then looked at Vegeta who had now stood up.

" Why didn't you just take them out?" Bulma raisedone of heraqua eyebrows, declaring that she was now clueless.

" They did the right thing. Even though they are only women, they are strong. They would have been badly injured if they fought as they were clearly out numbered ," Mirai explained to his confused dimensional mother.

" There is only one thing we can do! You must talk to her telepathicly Kakarrot. It's the only way that she can know that we are looking for her." Goku knew that Vegeta was right, he had to tell Pan what was going on.

" I think your right Vegeta. Ok then, here it goes...

* * *

Her heals clattered along the darkened corridors. She turned the corner, making her way to her room so that she could at least get a few hours sleep.

All types of emotions clouded her head. _What if they had of gotten here on time? What if they had been able to stop me from joining the Sisterhood? But what if the women had killed them? It would be my fault that my family and friends got hurt._

She opened the wooded door and advanced on into her new ' bedroom' . Unzipping her boots she flung them off not caring if they broke anything. She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open.

Pan fell onto her bed ready to fall alsleep.

* * *

Concentrating as hard as he could, Goku felt that he had made some sort of connection with Pan.

**Pan. Pan dear can you hear me? **

Waiting for a couple of minutes to get a response and when none came he then tried again.

* * *

Pan jolted up from her bed. She stared around her room, gazing about for the voice that she had just heard. Scratching her head and looking out of her window, Pan was bewildered. _I must be imagining things._

**Pan, it's me. It's grampa Goku.**

Pan looked as if she had seen a thousand ghosts by her expression. She cover her mouth as she let out a gasp.

" Grampa! "

* * *

What will happen when Pan finds out that Goku is back? What will happen if the Sisterhood find out who were spying on their island? The only way to find out is to review.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you to my reviewers, you all know who you are so please if you review me and tell me your thoughts and opinions I will be greatful.

Thank you!

Dannibabe051


	14. AN Special Thank you!

Sworn Sisterhood

Special Thank yous!

I never thought that I would reach over 30 reviews never mind 60! Below I have enclosed a list of the great guys who reviewed my work and if I have left your name out please e-mail me at danielleirvine051yahoo.ie.

There is also a personal note for you guys beside your names!

* * *

Schimmy:- Thank you for the reviews! You were my very first reviewer so I thank you for that. I really hope that you are enjoying the story so far! Johnson was based on this annoying guy that I went to junior high with and he always used to follow me around so feel sorry for me! lol I promise that if I don't put Vegeta into the story, I will write a story about him! Does that sound fair enough!

Duo'sbabe:- I'm glad that you think the story is awesome but I'm even more pleased that you continued to read on. Thanks very much!

Disturbed-Chibi:- Without your wise information I would have told everyone about the villians! lol

I've tried to use your advice and I must say that it help be alot so thanks! Thanks for the can of coke

Slayer:- I'm sorry for spelling your name wrong when I was thanking my reviewers. I apologise and when I get a chance I shall correct it. LOL luv you guys to death ( grabs all reviewers into a big dannibabe bear hug and watches as they all die) _Dannibabe- Now who's gonna review!_

Trunksmybaby:- Funny name dude! You have been a constant reviewer so I'm privilaged! When I read your reveiws I can't help but smile! Thank you! I'm was flattered when you said that if I post more you'll read and review, Thanks again! Holla back atcha gurl!

Blood-In-The-Stars:- Congrats with finishing Forgotten Pleasures and Waiting! I've enjoyed reading your work and I hope their is more in the future! Thank you for all the reviews! And as you say TP FOREVER! Believe me there will be loads more TP moments.

Animechick:- Sorry if I haven't e-mailed you in awhile! Thank you for your sweet reviews and I hope to hear from you soon!

Interrogation:- I hope that I cleared up any confusion in my author note. Thanks for asking me that question! Thanks for the review!

princesslequesha:- I absolutely love your story and I hope that it will be a TP! Thank you for your reviews. Sorry if I haven't reviewed your story in awhile as things have been hectic but I will once my mum and dad get off of my back! But just wait till you read my chappie when Trunks and Pan get trapped... sorry can't let to much away but that will happen with a funny twist!

Areiko:- thanks for making me laugh. You show great imagination and comedy when you only write a REVIEW. If you would like I could write some chapters in Trunk's POV? Thank you for being a loyal reviewer! xoxoxoxox

The Tactician:- Im really sorry if I confused you and I hope I cleared it all up in my author note! Thanks for telling me what you thought and I hope that you will continue to do so!

Tae:- Im reall glad that you arre enjoying the story! I've added a new chappie so you can find out why Trunks can't loose her! Thank you for the reviews!

Â :- Thank you for adding me to your favourite list! At the moment the story might be abit boring but more funny plots are yet to come! Thanks for the reviews! Yes this is a TP!

Jaedeonsierra:- Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad that you like it! Thanks alot!

Tae:- I was thinking about the amazon women theme and decided that I would add it but I was scared shitless incause you and the other readers and reviewers didn't like it but I guess by your enthusiastic review that you do! ( Sighs with relief!) GIRL POWER ALL THE WAY!

Heart Attach:- Yes please do get back to me lolol! Im glad that you like this story and I promise to put more funny plots into it but first I want to convey the seriousness of what is happening.

BballAnimeLover89:- YES MIRAI IS BACK! I think Mirai is cute but DBGT Trunks is the best! Thanks for your reviews!

SuperSayingirl:- Aww your soo sweet! Luv ya chick! Thanks for the reviews xoxoxoxox

Sparkling-Ruby Gem:- Thank you for understanding about the petition but I can't start it until late October so I will be able to up-date! Pssst between you and me, since you look like you know Japanesse could you teach me how to say a few words! lol thanks for your review!

Purr-Fit Little Angel:- Yes I promise that I shall make this a Goten and Bra fanfic as well. If you want me to add anymore couples just say so girl! But could you give me some ideas on how to write the Bra/Goten! Thank you! xoxoxox

Cherry-blossom-101:- Thank you your so kind! I'm really happy that you like the story and I hope to hear from you soon!

wowwie:- Your making me blush! thank you! I also think that your neat! luv ya to bits man xoxoxox.

Bad-Omen:- I'm really pleased that you like the story and if you wish for me to add anything just say so! Thanks!

* * *

Thank you to the people that have read my story but haven't reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Hope to hear from you guys but I'm going to Amsterdam in 2 days so I might be able to post a chapter! Thank you again!

DANNIBABE051


	15. My Imagination?

Sworn Sisterhood

Chapter 14

A.N Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while so here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:- I don't own anything other than my own characters and the plot.

_Blah Blah- Dream sequence or thinking._

* * *

Her breath was ragged and her head was spilting, like someone had took a sharp axe and choped her head in two. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that was currently occupping most of the space on top of her small bedside drawer.

Lifting up her hand, she cautiously brought it to her forehead, feeling the moisture slide across her skin and onto her fingers. Wiping off the rest of the beds of sweat, she threw her covers off of her and gently rested her feet on the ground. The young girl lifted her head, staring at the walls around her.

Yet again she looked to the clock. The current time was 4:42 am and she was so tired but she knew she wouldn't be able to get asleep. She had such a weird dream that was totally unorthadox. Everyone she knew in her dream was acting out of character including herself.

Pushing herself up from her bed, she stretched out her arms above her head. Silently she crept to her window, sliding it open and letting the cool summer night breeze fill her room.

She let her hand run through her hair. " Kami, what is happening to me? " She whispered ever so softly.

She wiped the remaining beads of sweat that still lingered on her delicate skin. Spotting her lamp on her study desk, she shuffled across the room again, turning it on she then spotted a book that lay there looking rather neglected. She knew otherwise as she had spent most of this night, studing for her finals and earning only 2 hours sleep.

She was under alot of stress with school and her many subjects that she had found it almost impossible to concentrate on that damn book. She tried her hardest but was finally defeated when her eyes had begun to grow tired and felt itchy.

Running a slender hand through her soft hair, she turned her back on the book and made her way back to her bed with no intensions of falling asleep.

Laying her aching back against her cold mattress she let a silent sigh escape her lips. Propping herself up she then brought her knees to her chest while wrappin her arms around her legs. She turned her head to her window and watched the outline of a tree gently sway in the breeze. Why was life such a bitch? She couldn't really complain because she was such a lucky girl but lately it felt to her that the whole world was begining to turn against her. She was begining to feel more and more depressed but she didn't know the cause for this sudden feeling.

Pan turned her head and looked at a picture on her wall. _Autumn_. One of her very best friends at school. Autumn was a goth and she never smiled, even in the photograph that Pan desperately asked her to smile for. She had to sit the other day, in Autumn's basement bedroom, helping Autumn with her maths while listening to music that would make you want to slit your wrists. No wonder she was abit depressed and now she understood why Autumn never smiled.

She shook her head, letting a smile slowly spread across her face. That dream again. Damn it! She couldn't help but think about it. It was totally sur-real but at the same time it felt like she was stuck in some parallel reality. All of her friends were annoying to her and one of her friends turned her stomach. Also another of her friends was her secret crush. How the hell did she manage to conjure up that dream? Was she heading for the brink of insanity? She didn't want to even think about that. Autumn must have really rubbed off on her.

Making a grab for her covers, she hauled them over her body and snuggled her head into her pillow. Even though she thought she had no intension of getting asleep, The Sand Man must have made a quick visit to her as she was slowly drifting off to the Land of Nod.

* * *

_" Grampa! Is that you?" By this stage she was searching around the skanky bedroom, looking for her hiding grandfather_.

**Yes Panny, it's me. Listen, I haven't got much time to talk to you so listen carefully. Pan, we need you to stay on that island and try and get some answers for us. Can you do that?**

_" Yeah but..._

_Grampa, I'm scared" Her voice was enough to show that she was truly petrified. Goku didn't know what to do and he felt sorry for all of this happening to her. She was only 18 for godness sake!_

**Look darling, be strong and we all love you. Don't expect any of us to come after you because we have suspected that security on the island will have boosted after our little blunder. Pan I have to go, good luck and remember that I'll guide you through all your troubles.**

_With that the connection broke and Goku left his granddaughter there, on her own to dwell in her own thoughts. A thumping noice could be heard and before she could do anything about it she was falling to the floor, blood seeping down her head._

_Feeling pain in both her arms, she looked up to find two guards to the Sisterhood dragging her along._

_" Whhaattt? Where ,where are you taking me?" she cried to them but they chose to ignore her._

_" What the hell is wrong with you people let me go!" _

_Before her she saw the doors to the Grand Hall..._

* * *

Yet again for the second time she bounced up from her sleep. Now that isn't just her imagination! It's like that dream was invading her mind everytime she closed her eyes. Would she have to drink Red Bull while sticking matches between her eyes to keep the eyelids up? Her head was banging and she wasn't in any fit mood to think about that dream right now.

Looking, yet again at her clock she noted the time and hopped out of bed. She grabbed her clothes that she would be needing for that day.

Time to get ready for school but she would need to take a shower first. _Sniff Sniff_. Damn she smelt bad! No baths, just a quick shower. Could you blame her? After what happened to herself in that bath in her dream. _Shall that happen again, I think not!_

Clambering into the shower she let the hot water pour on her skin, preparing herself for a longggg day of school...

* * *

PLEASE READ!

First of all, PLEASE READ MORE AND REVIEW!

Sorry for the small chapter but I thought it would be nice to up-date. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Even though it's abit late :S - :P! After such busy months, I've finally found the time to up-date. It's been so hectic for me so hopefully I'll be up and writing away again. I've also decided to up-date my other fanfic, Saiyans, Stones and Vaccation!

Below are the following people I owe a BIG thank-you to. In no particular order:-

Animation89

Arieko

Duo'sbabe

Eye of the Tiger

Princessleguesha

Redwillow123

Remara of Rathausak

Starpana

Trunksmybaby

Wings Of Marvel

Eva92

Amon's Angel Of Darkness

bmrdbgt

Dolphinsrfer

lovelyme11

Sparkling-Ruby Gem

Strawberry Moon Bunny

Supersayingirl

And to all of my previous reviewers!


	16. Author Note! IMPORTANT

Sworn Sisterhood

AN:- I will not be updating this story for a little while as I don't have the heart, concentration, energy and determination to continue. Reaching a down point at this period of time I think it best not to even attempt to continue. Hope you all understand.

Thanks

Danni


	17. She has to know

Sworn Sisterhood

chapter 15

AN sorry for not updating this in awhile, but I have been swamped with exams so for those of you who do them you should understand. This is going to be my last chapter for a long time as I find that at this moment and time I haven't got the heart, concentration, energy and determination to post lots of chapters to try and get this finish with. Hope you all understand and I ask you to review this chapter! Well that is once you read it!

Disclaimer:- I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT.

* * *

Thrown to the ground like a rag doll after being beaten to a pulp, she gasped for breath. What had she done to deserve this? One minute they are parading her about the place, saying that she was the almighty saviour and the next minute they are using her for their punch-bag. She wiped away the trickling blood coming from her swollen lips. Before her she saw the coldest blue eyes you could ever imagine. Looking down at her in disgust, like she was some sort of fungus. A hand roughly pulled her face back up to look at the eyes in front of her. Wagging her finger from side to side, a tutting noise came from her lips. Pan just growled in response, trying to make a grab for attacker.

" I thought that we could trust you! Who were those people? What did they WANT!" Lyla screamed at the top of her lungs, making her fellow sisters fidget with such tension.

" They are my family! They've come to look for me, you couldn't honestly think that you could kidnap me and my family would turn a blind eye did you?" She spat a huge ball of blood onto the now scruffed marble floor.

" Very well then." With great force, she punched Pan, causing her to fall to the ground in agony...

* * *

_Miss Son..._

_Miss Son..._

What the hell was that sound? Where was it coming from?

" MISS SON! "

Pan jumped from her seat, sweat causing papers to stick to her fore-head. Groaning intantly, she knew that she had yet again fallen asleep in class but with one difference. She had had that strange dream again.

" I would really appreciate it _Miss _Son that you try not to _fall asleep _in my class." She looked up at the small, plump man standing by the door of the classroom. Hearing snickers from most of her fellow pupils, she sunk into her chair while turning red with embarrassment. Nodding her head, teacher made his way to the board to continue explaining the problem that caused most in the class to fail on there continuous assessments.

She felt a light tap at her head, noticing that a note was threw at her from her right hand side, near the window. She turned her head to see Fredrick and Bianca smiling at her, Fredrick nodding his head as if telling her to open it up. Unfolding the piece of file paper, she rubbed the sleepiness before reading the contents.

_Pan,_

_Nice going idiot! You know that it is MY job to fall asleep in class! Gurl what are you playing at? I'll bust a cap in yo ass if you do dat again! lol So what's up? Bianca and I want to know if your heading to the coffee hut with us and the rest of the gang? Well what do you say? _

She stifled a laugh. Her best friend Fredrick could be so immature at times. She glanced in his direction to see him blowing bubbles with his spit. Pan shivered in disgust. Fredrick was a handsome boy, tall and muscular with blonde hair which he had dyed. He was a minor-jock and was considered popular within his group. He was the one who always got herself and the crew invites to any party that was being held. They had been good friends from a very tender age. What, around the age of seven or eight?

Pan then turned her attention to his companion, Bianca. She was a bubbly girl with the most beautiful chocolate coloured skin and the most dazzling brown eyes you could ever imagine. Originally from America she was sent to Japan to live with her aunt who had a house and a job here and boy was Pan thankful for that. She loved Bianca so much that she could never imagine life without her.

Picking up her pen, she turned over the piece of paper. She quickly scribbled down her reply before throwing the note back to Fredrick. As much as she loved her friends, she would have to give the coffee hut a miss.

Those dreams she had, had scared her. Watching herself being beaten to a bloody pulp isn't exactly entertaining. She would need to have a long and serious chat with the one person who could give her an answer, Vegeta. He would help her surely with her problem.

She turned her head around to see Fredrick giving her the most questioning face she'd ever seen. He wouldn't take no for an answer, he never did. He was always so persistent. She shook her head, mouthing a pathetic "sorry" to him.

Finally she heard the bell ring and before Fredrick or Bianca could plead for her to change her mind, she ran through the doors and out of school, glad that it was the last day of class until next week. Having done two crucial exams that day she needed a rest, right after she talk to Vegeta.

* * *

" We need to talk to her Fredrick."

" Not now, we can't tell her yet. The Elders simply forbid us to."

" But she's my friend Fredrick and if you won't tell her then I will."

Bianca looked bitterly at Fredrick. How could he possibly so this? How could it go this far? She turned to walk away when Fredrick disappeared, then seeing blue orbs he re-appeared in front of her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. When would he stop this?

" Move out of my way Rick," she glared at him, trying to make him back away from her. His arms folded over this chest.

" Bianca you heard it yourself what the Elders said, Pan could be in serious trouble and we have to help her. It's are jobs as her guardian angels to ensure she is safe at all times."

She knew it deep down that he was right, he always seemed to be. But she couldn't keep doing this, she couldn't keep lying to her best friend. Day after day when she had another charge to attend to, she would have to make lame excuses to Pan, just to get away from her without revealing her secret. Rick was the same too, anytime there was trouble and he was needed, he had to find a way to leave the party.

She couldn't keep this facade going on forever. Pan would find out sooner or later and when she does it would be better for everyone. They knew about Pan's in heritage, so the least they could do was to fill Pan in on theirs.

" Ok but only for a short while Rick, then I'm telling her. She deserves to now. We can't keep her in the dark forever you know. She will find out and if she finds out by herself, she'll hate us Rick and I don't want that. I don't want her to feel that the two people she thought she could trust aren't what she thought they were. I don't want her to think I'm a liar, or that I don't care for her cause I do." She closed her eyes, recollecting her thoughts.

" I love her too Bianca but we can't blow it now, if she doesn't know, or she doesn't have any suspicions then we can get closer to her, and make her spend more time with us. If she finds out about us, she won't let us follow her around 24/7 now will she? Think about it carefully Bianca before you make a decision which could endanger her because the last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt, especially you or Pan."

She took a deep breath, for his sake, he had better be right...

* * *

Well guys waves at the readers! I told you I wouldn't update for a long while but I was inspired by CrowKaiba's amazing writting talents to update 1 chapter at least thumbs up for Crow!. I hope you are all having a fabulous summer and if you are still reading this story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Thank you to all my reviewers who have stuck by me since last June when I first published this story. I love you all and if you wish to contact me with your ideas and opinions you can either REVIEW! (hehehehe) or e-mail me on I would love to hear from you all!

Thanks a million,

Danni


End file.
